Take This Ed and Shove It
"Take This Ed and Shove It" is the 25th and final episode of Season 4. It's also the 102nd episode in the entire series, and the second two-part episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy finds the Cul-de-Sac kids are all growing up and tries to make his career out of it. This episode was originally intended to be the series finale, but due to popular demand, Seasons 5, 6, and the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show were made. Plot Part One Eddy's new business venture, selling "balloon poochies," accompanied by a really cheesy kids show featuring Panda Eddy, Mr. Calculator-Pants (Edd) and Mr. Railroad-Rump (Ed), fails to impress, and unsurprisingly, leaves them penniless (quarter-less, rather). Eddy, perplexed as to why the scam failed, complains over his lack of appreciation he's getting for the work he is doing. Edd then explains to him that the kids are growing older and are far too mature for "Panda Eddy." Eddy, in anger, shoves Ed in a garbage bin and kicks it down, causing a tricycle to roll out of the bin. Eddy asks Edd who would want to throw a perfectly good tricycle away, and Edd points to Jimmy, who learning how to use a 2-wheeled bicylcle. Edd then shows his friends Nazz watching TV, explaining to them the she is changing in a multitude of ways to become an adult, however Ed and Eddy still are confused. Edd then shows Eddy and Ed, Kevin, who is proudly brandishing his beard (a single strand of hair on his chin) to Rolf. Rolf, unimpressed rips of his shirt, revealing his abnormally hairy back, repulsing Kevin. Ed claims that Rolf had mutated, but Edd explains to him that he's just physically developed (albeit, somewhat extreme). Edd goes on, explaining that it'll only be a matter of time till the kids are going to start thinking about their careers, etc. which gets the gears in Eddy's head working. Eddy decides to start a career counseling venture, where they can help The Kids find their ideal careers, with the help of Edd and their "computer," Ed, for 25 cents and surprisingly, The Kids are interested (save for Kevin) and are then set up with their ideal careers. Jimmy's ideal career is to become a lumberjack, Nazz, a dentist, Rolf, a barber (he was intended to be a "potato monger" but threatened the Eds into giving him the barber job), Sarah, a traffic light and Jonny and Plank, gophers. Eddy, jubilated by his success, rushes to the candy store with his friends to buy jawbreakers. On the way back, they run into a couch, that seems to have been randomly placed in their path. Nazz then appears, introducing herself as "Dr. Nazz" and tells them that jawbreakers are not good for your teeth before locking the jawbreakers up into her desk. She then says that she is going to fix their teeth while brandishing a hand drill in front of the visibly scared Eds. Just as she is about to repair all of their teeth, she is distracted by lumberjack Jimmy, who, in an attempt to cut down a tree, cuts the band holding him onto the tree, causing him to plummet as his retainer peels the bark off of the tree. His retainer gets caught in the peeled bark and he soon plummets to the ground, with his misaligned teeth. Nazz, being the dentist, decides to help him out with his "dental emergency," giving The Eds an opportunity free themselves and to free the jawbreakers, but they fail to get the jawbreakers out of Nazz's desk. They then make a break to Eddy's house to free them by using Eddy's Dad's power tools. They are delayed by traffic light Sarah, the gopher Jonny who carries away the cabinet while tunneling underground, and by the barber Rolf who uses the cabinet as his shampoo table while hairdressing Ed. As they try to take it away, Rolf asks them what they are doing with it. Eddy, tells Ed and Edd to bring the table to the garage, while he receives a haircut from Rolf. Upon being asked for payment by Rolf, Eddy asks him to put it on his tab and rushes off, before Rolf can ask what a tab is. Once in the garage, The Eds desperately try to free the jawbreakers, as Edd asks them what their aspirations are for the future. Edd wishes to be an explorer, while Ed wants to be "rice," crystal style, while a clearly frustrated Eddy, who is more concerned about freeing the Jawbreakers, informs Edd he doesn't want to age and wishes to be young forever. Suddenly, Gopher Jonny and Plank burrow out of the ground, right where Eddy was standing and inadvertently sends him flying to the ceiling, hanging onto a light fixture. As Jonny rushes out for lunch, Eddy complains that Jonny is a pest, but before he could finish, the ceiling, unable to bear Eddy's weight breaks, resulting in Eddy plummeting into the pit Jonny created. As he tries to recoil, the junk that was stored above the ceiling falls and crushes him, rendering him unconscious. Part Two Eddy wakes up in his room and sees a reflection of an old man in a mirror. At first he thinks that that is his grandfather and happily greets him, but to Eddy's shock, the old man is not his grandfather but him. He staggers to the door (throwing away a cane that somehow got into his hand) and opens it to find the equally old Edd and Ed,who have come to his house for a game of cribbage. Old Edd never stops talking and Old Ed can barely walk, and has grown an abnormally long white beard with a mousetrap on the end, but he hasn't changed much. When Eddy asks why they look so old, Edd than tells him that they haven't been kids in over 90 years. Eddy still in denial, runs off and then passes by his garage. He then stops and sees the drawer of jawbreakers are still locked up like Nazz left them. Edd then comes inside the garage and sees Eddy, but can't make him out due to it being too dark. He then claps his hands and then the lights come on, but Eddy at this point had already left. Eddy is then shown running away but he crashes into a table and chessboard that Jonny and Plank are using, causing him to fall down. Jonny then places the chess piece he was holding down and declares Checkmate to Plank. Jonny is shown to be senile, a bit deaf (he has to use a hearing aid), and has one eye blinded. Plank has become very withered and has lost one eye and part of his mouth. Nazz spends the day feeding birds (but retaining her youthful attitude). Jonny notes to Eddy that Nazz has still got it, but Eddy doesn't know what it is. Eddy, in a panic, runs away, but is stopped by Sarah, who is very ugly. Sarah asks Eddy if he is blind and Eddy states he kind of is. She asks Eddy if he can't see that she and Jimmy(who like Sarah hasn't changed much) are busy. Jimmy then tells Eddy to leave them to it. A surprised Eddy then asks them "Leave ya to what?" and then notices a rope by them. He questions if they're doing skiprope and also asks if they aren't they a little old for that, but Sarah tells him that they are knitting. Jimmy tells Eddy he can't have a bedpan cozy, as he already made one for Sarah. Sarah then tells Eddy to get lost and whacks him on the head. A dazed Eddy stumbles off and runs into Rolf, who has grown a long gray beard, has lost one eye, got a hunchback and seems to be suffering from dementia. Rolf greets Eddy as Kevin, but Eddy tells him he is not Kevin. Rolf then asks Eddy, "Who is this Kevin you speak of?". He then yells at Eddy that his tractor isn't for sale. It then shows Rolf's Tractor broken down and put for sale. Rolf then becomes happy and somewhat sheepish before grabbing Eddy and calling him a fool. He then sets Eddy on an old Wilfred and says "Rolf does not love you Nazz girl!". Eddy states okay, but then Rolf thinks Eddy is Jonny making fun of his turnip. Rolf then angrily yells at Eddy to leave his property and storms off. Eddy quickly leaves to avoid trouble. As Eddy heads back to his garage he runs into Kevin, who is still mean to him, but now he rides a small red, motor scooter and wears very thick glasses. Kevin then runs over Eddy on his scooter before backing away and laughing to himself. Edd and Ed then suddenly appear and walk over to where Eddy is. Edd suggests they go back to Eddy's house as the humidity is killing him. Eddy upon hearing this, sees the locked up jawbreakers and figures out an idea. Eddy then tells his friends that the jawbreakers might be the key to restoring their youth. Eddy tries to take his friends on over to the garage, but is unable to due to his age, so he tells his friends to follow him to the garage. Upon entering the garage, Eddy states that one bite from these jawbreakers should be enough to get everything back to normal. The Eds try to pry the desk open, but are too weak to lift any of the tools due to their old age, so Eddy orders Ed to bust the desk open. Ed approaches the desk, but just when he is about to bust it open, he simply sneezes on it and the desk, and the jawbreakers, disintegrate and turns into dust, due to the fact it had been sitting for there for 90 years, as explained by Edd. Eddy, still in denial, protests that he is still a kid and Eddy then starts trying to wake himself up by hitting himself with his cane (who has once again somehow returned) and screaming "I'm not old!" over and over. Eddy eventually wakes up on the garage floor, happy that he is still young and that that was all a horrible dream. Ed has freed the jawbreakers (by sawing the desk in half) and they proceed to eat them. Just as Eddy declares "I don't ever wanna grow up!" he wakes up as an old man again. Edd tells him that he fell asleep during one of their nostalgia-induced stories about their adventures as kids. Ed notes that Eddy remembers the funniest stories, while unable to note any. Eddy realizes all of his adventures (and the entire series in general) were just his memories of his childhood, and that all three of them really are old. Eddy then smashes his head on the table causing it to break and fall down. Ed remembers something and tries to pull the "Pull my finger" joke on Eddy but he farts before Eddy even pulled his finger. Ed laughs to himself and Edd tells him that joke is older than they are too. Eddy yells at him "Grow up you shriveled up, petrified lump!". In response to this, Edd starts to laugh, leading all three of them to laugh for a while. At the very last second of the episode, Eddy claims that he wishes he was still a kid, meaning he has still not come to terms with his loss of youth. The screen then shrinks to black. Deleted Scenes There were two deleted scenes from "Take This Ed and Shove It" that did not make it into the episode. These were first shown at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. First Deleted Scene 300px|rightAfter Eddy looks in the mirror and sees he is an old man, he thinks it is just a joke that is seen only in old cartoons. He then tells Danny Antonucci to wake him up. When he doesn't answer, Eddy yells at Antonucci to wake him up now. Antonucci doesn't respond to that either, so Eddy says he will give him a new quarter if he wakes him up. But when he takes out his wallet, it is really a jar of Aunt Bonni's prunes. Eddy upon realizing that he just got out a jar of prunes protests that he's still a kid. Transcript *''old man stretches and stands up.'' Eddy: "Oh, my aching back! How'd I get back in my room?" old man is seen in the mirror. He seems to be an older form of Eddy. "Oh, hiya, Grampa!" lifts his arm to wave. "Aah! Aah!" old man goes for a closer look. "You're me!" realizes what's going on. "Oh, I get it! This is some kind of joke. This is one of those stupid done-to-death cartoon nightmares. laughing Okay, you can wake me up now, Mr. Cartoon Director! director does not comply. Eddy: "Hey! Antonucci! Wake me up!" rummages in his pocket. "Wake me up and I'll give you a shiny new quarter!" pulls out a jar of prunes. "Eh? This ain't my wallet! Prunes?! My youth ain't gone!!!" Second Deleted Scene After Ed unintentionally turns the desk to dust, Eddy starts to sob over it. Lee Kanker comes in to see who it is and reveals that she and Eddy have been married, had their honeymoon at the junkyard and had lots of babies (Or these may possibly be grandchildren considering the ages of the characters) and they all look the same for each couple. It is also revealed that May Kanker married Ed and Edd is married to Marie Kanker (who has become obese). It then cuts to the main scene with Eddy hitting himself with the cane repeatedly. Oddly, the audio track of Edd saying "Time has reduced it to dust, Eddy" still plays even when the scene where the desk crumbles has been passed by a few scenes. It is possible that the line was later added in when the previous scene was cut and that the clip played at Comic-Con used the aired scene rather than the production scene. Transcript *''Eds are in the garage, ready to crack open the desk.'' Old Eddy: "Ed! Bust the stupid desk!" Old Ed: "Ed? I'll go get him, Eddy!" elderly workhorse lumbers forwards. He raises his walker over the desk and sneezes. The desk collapses into dust. Old Ed: "Ed's not here, Eddy." dives into the dust, head in hands. Old Eddy: "It's just not fair! What'd I do to deserve this?" grandmotherly Lee throws the door open. Old Lee: "Who's bellyachin' in here? Eddy! Welcome home my little trouble of love!" Old Eddy: "Kankers!" Old Lee: "Be a good husband and give me a wet one." makes a smoochy face at Eddy. Old Eddy: "HUSBAND?!" to Edd "TELL ME WE DIDN'T MARRY THE KANKERS! TELL ME, DOUBLE D!" Old Edd: "And we honeymooned in the junkyard. Don't you remember, Eddy?" Old Lee: "Hey! Quit running from your responsibilities!" pushes forward a wheelbarrow filled with screaming children. Old Eddy: "This isn't–" Old May: "Hey, Eddy. What's the matter? Scared of a little dukey?" is holding three crying infants. Old Marie: "Or did you swallow your denture drool again?" is feeding a baby a bottle. Kankers laugh as Eddy backs away from the horrific scene. Old Edd: "Time has reduced it to dust, Eddy." Old Eddy: "But I'm just a kid!" looks down and spots the cane in his hand once more. "This is not happening!" hits himself over the head with his cane repeatedly. "I'm not old! I'm not old! I'm not old! I'm not old! I'm not old! I'm not old!" normal Eddy is bandaged up in his garage, under a blanket with a pillow beneath his head. He is pretending to hit himself over the head with a cane. Eddy: "I'm not old! I'm not old!" Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': receiving his career results "A potato monger!?" Edd: "Well, you see--" Rolf: "Rolf wishes to be a barber." Edd: "A barber?" Rolf: "In the Old Country, he who cuts hair is viewed a man among men." Edd: "But Rolf he--" Rolf: up his sleeve, showing his muscles "Rolf is a barber!" Ed: "Party at Rolf's house!" ---- *'Edd': "This day has simply been the most gratifying day I can remember, Eddy! Yet I can't help but ponder our own past into maturity–" Eddy: "You-mean-maturing? You're-maturing-I-am-maturing!" ---- *'Old Jonny': "Hey Eddy! Nice day isn't it? Whatcha' staring at? Did Nazz forget her pants again?" ---- *''has woken up to find himself and other people in the Cul-de-Sac as senior citizens'' Old Jonny: to Nazz "She still got it, huh, Eddy?" Old Eddy: "Got what? Liver spots? I can't take this anymore!" trips over on a chess playing piece "Ow! My hip!" ---- * Old Rolf: "Hello, Kevin." Old Eddy: confused "Huh? I'm not Kevin." Old Rolf: "Who is this Kevin you speak of? ROLF'S TRACTOR IS NOT FOR SALE!!!" to Rolf's broken down tractor with a "FOR SALE" sign and grabs Eddy "YOU FOOL!!" Eddy on Old Wilfred "Rolf does not love you, Nazz girl." Old Eddy: "Okay." Old Rolf: at Eddy "YOU TAUNT ROLF'S TURNIP, JONNY THE WOOD BOY?! GET OFF ROLF'S PROPERTY BEFORE ROLF GETS HIS BEATING STICK!" ---- *'Old Ed': "You remember the funniest things, Eddy. Like… uh, I forget." Old Eddy: "It was all just stories? Memories from the past?! We really are old!" ---- *'Old Eddy': "Leave you to what?" at a yarn with a skip rope handle "Skip rope? Ain't you too old to skip rope?" Old Sarah: "Skip rope? What do we look like!? A couple of babies!? We're knitting, you idiot!" Jimmy knitting Old Jimmy: "And, no. You can't have one. I made this bedpan cozy for Sarah." a pink bedpan with white flowers Old Sarah: "So get lost, pops!" Eddy on the head Trivia/Goofs *This is the second two-part episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. The first was "If It Smells Like an Ed", third was "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" and the fourth (and final) was "A Fistful of Ed." *If we take into account that in the episode "Your Ed Here", Eddy is 12, then in this episode he would be 102 years old in the future. *This episode was originally the last episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, until production started again in 2005. *In the first deleted scene, Eddy pulls out a jar from his pocket that says "Aunt Bonni's prunes". Aunt Bonni could be a reference to Bonni Reid, who is the color designer of the show! *When Ed is on the desk you can hear same tone that is in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures when you do Batter Ed. *In the first deleted scene, Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "You can wake me up now, Mr. Cartoon Director!" and then later Eddy says "HEY, ANTONUCCI, WAKE ME UP!". *Old Ed and Hot Dog Ed (in the gag, he's a real hot dog!) were both seen again in the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Ed was zapped with the electric gum. *When Rolf rips off his shirt for Kevin, Kevin's chin hair is showing. In the next scene, it is not there. It then reappears in the career counseling scene. *Kevin was the only kid who didn't get a job at Eddy's Career Counseling. *Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf were the only ones that got actual real life jobs, but Rolf is the only one who professionally knew what he was doing. (Jonny got a job as a gopher which is just an animal and Sarah became a traffic light which is just a machine to keep cars driving orderly in an intersection). *At some point in 90 years, Rolf would put his tractor for sale after it broke down somehow. (Though he yelled at Old Eddy that the tractor is not for sale) *Old Jimmy mentions that he was sewing a bedpan for Sarah. A bedpan is a device used as a toilet by bedridden people, so this might indicate that Sarah gets bladder problems after 90 years. *Cribbage apparently gives Ed gas. He may have mistaken "cribbage" for "cabbage". *In the first deleted scene, the chair next to Eddy is transparent. *Jonny has some hair in this episode when he is shown as an old man. *This was also the last episode produced with traditional ink and paint. AKA Cartoon switched over to digital color starting with Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Because Ed, Edd n Eddy are considered to be the last major animation production to use the traditional process, "Take This Ed and Shove It" can be considered to be the last cartoon in history to be completely done in Traditional Cel animation right down to the ink and paint. *When the kids are getting their Career, there were only five quarters in Eddy's jar. Jonny usually pays for Plank, but the reason for this could be that Plank did not get a career. *It was revealed that Jonny 2x4's favorite color is magenta, his pants size is about 12 and his favorite vegetables are sprouts. *The title could be based on a song called, "Take This Job and Shove It." *It was also revealed when Edd is old he has a cat named "Neils Bohr", named after a Danish nuclear physicist who won a nobel prize for physics in 1922. *A running gag in this episode is that every time Old Eddy gets rid of his cane, it somehow always comes back to him. *Ed said "Magellan!" while evaluating Jonny's profile for a career. Magellan is known as Ferdinand Magellan, a well-known Portuguese explorer who made an expedition of sailing from the Pacific to the Atlantic Ocean and has a strait with his name entitled known as "Strait of Magellan". *Eddy calls Ed "Figaro". This is a possible reference to the popular Pinocchio cat of the same name. *'Goof': When Edd and Eddy were chasing the desk, Eddy jumps over a bush, but he is later shown covered in brambles. *This is the last episode to air in 2004. *This episode was featured on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *In "One + One = Ed", Rolf tells the barnyard animals not to burn the candle at both ends, as it leads to the life of a hairdresser. However in this episode he wants to become a barber despite what he said in the former episode. *This is the only episode with deleted scenes released. *Ed says "Yummity Yum Yum" when he's about to eat a jawbreaker in Eddy's dream that he's still a kid. This line is paraphrased as "Zappity Zap Zap" in the Season 5 episode "Every Which Way But Ed". *If you look at the words "shove it" in the title card, it spells out the curse word sh*t. That's because the "Sh" in "shove" and the word "it" are placed too close to each other. This may have happened on accident, or it was just another dirty joke that the makers of the show got away with like in earlier episodes and later on. *We learn in this episode that Edd wishes to be an explorer when he grows up. Additionally, we learn that Eddy apparently wants to scam kids for the rest of his life. Gallery The Kids' Jobs Image:Jimmy_LumberJack.jpg|'Jimmy' Lumberjack Image:Jonny_Gopher.jpg|'Jonny' Gopher Image:Sarah_Traffic_Light.jpg|'Sarah' Traffic Light Image:Rolf_Barber.jpg|'Rolf' Barber Image:Doctor_Nazz.jpg|'Nazz' Dentist Old Characters Image:Old Ed.jpg| Old Ed Image:Old Edd.jpg| Old Edd Image:Old Eddy.jpg| Old Eddy Image:Old Jonny.jpg| Old Jonny Image:Old Plank.jpg| Old Plank Image:Old Nazz.jpg| Old Nazz Image:Old Sarah.jpg| Old Sarah Image:Old Jimmy.jpg| Old Jimmy Image:Old Rolf.jpg| Old Rolf Image:Old Kevin.jpg| Old Kevin Image:Old_Lee2.jpg| Old Lee Image:Old_Marie2.jpg| Old Marie Image:Old_May2.jpg| Old May Other Pictures Lastep.png|Behold, the transparent chair! Lastep2.png|Now you see my chinhair. Lastep3.png|Now you don't. Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E13 - Take This Ed and Shove It 20101027191037.jpeg|The trapped Jawbreakers... imprisoned for over 90 YEARS! Old Ed with Corn.jpg|Old Ed picked out a cob of corn from his ear (yuck). Babies.jpg|The Kanker Sisters' Babies Aunt_Bonni's_Prunes2.jpg|Aunt Bonni's Prunes Jawbreakers Double D.jpg|"Jawbreakers Double D!" takethisedandshoveit1.jpg|"Light!" Not for Sale.png|The Old Rolf's Tractor Ed with Rolf's hair.jpg|Ed has Rolf's Hair Eddy Rolf.jpg|Eddy has Rolf's hair P Eddy.png|Panda Eddy Edd Calculator.jpg|Mr. Calculator Pants Ed-Hot dog.jpg Old Lee.jpg|Concept Art for Old Lee Old Marie.jpg|Concept Art for Old Marie Old May.jpg|Concpet Art for Old May Old Eds.jpg|All three Eds in their old age in Eddy's bedroom. Dentist.jpg|Nazz is cut off from her work because of Jimmy's injury. Dr Nazz.jpg|Dr. Nazz with a drill for cleaning the Eds' teeth. Eddy's Garage.jpg Adopt a Pooch.png|Panda Eddy offering Balloon Poochies to the kids. Balloon Poochie.png|Panda Eddy talking to Balloon Poochie It's Mr. Calculator Pants!.png Just call me Rumpy.png|Ed as Rumpy. The Panda Eddy Show.png|Eddy introducing the Panda Eddy Show. Who could that be.png Guess what time it is, kids!.png|Ed as a hot dog. Kindergarten is right, Plank!.png|Sarah and Jonny aren't impressed at all at the scam. 250px-Eddy's_Career_Counselling.png|The sign for Eddy's career counselling scam 185px-Jonny_is_a_gopher.jpg|Ed declares Jonny is a gopher 185px-Party_at_Rolf's_House.jpg|Rolf resorts to violence when he demands to be a barber. Babywheelbarrowdraft.jpg|Black and White concept art for the Kanker Sisters' Babies Video http://www.220.ro/desene-animate/Ed-Edd-N-Eddy-S4Ep25a-Take-This-Ed-And-Shove-It/XZaF0aLjrE/ See Also *The Panda Eddy Show *The Kanker Sisters' Babies Category:Episodes Category:Season 4